Hate Me or Love Me?
by 4869fans-nikazemaru
Summary: H-Hitsugaya-taichou! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" "Soten ni zase, Hyorinmaru." 3 shinigami itu pun akhirnya tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Chapter 2 update! Read and review ya?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Oya, ni fanfic kemungkinan nggak ada humornya. Ini fanfic pertama gue yang bertema angst. Akhir-akhir ini nggak tau kenapa pengen bikin fanfic angst! Jadi gue saranin bawa tissue… Tapi, gomen kalo kurang menyentuh… This is my first time to write an angst story! Eh, tapi ini hanya gue apa emang gue lagi suka judul yang ada kata 'or' dan tanda tanya?

Disclaimer : Sudah jelas 'kan? Bleach bukan punya gue! Tapi, punya Om Tite Kubo! ^.^

Warning (s) : Hmm, apa ya…?? Shounen ai terus… Oya, ada OC yang muncul! Kalo nggak suka, jangan baca! Sorry, kalo jelek ya…??

Pairing (s) : IchiRuki, IchiHitsu

* * *

**= Hate Me or Love Me? =**

**= By : 4869fans-nikazemaru =**

**= Chapter 1 =**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Start your love with steadiness so that it can go on well."_

_= Awali cintamu dengan kemantapan agar berjalan dengan menyenangkan =_

* * *

**Di sebuah kafe…**

"Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya memanggil Ichigo yang sedang termenung.

Ichigo menoleh.

"Uh, ada apa, Toshiro?" tanya Ichigo.

Hitsugaya menghela nafas. Dia dan Ichigo memang sudah pacaran selama 2 bulan, jadi Hitsugaya nggak pernah mengoreksi namanya lagi. "Kamu kenapa? Dari tadi melamun terus… Es krimmu meleleh, tuh!"

Ichigo melihat ke arah mangkuk es krimnya. "Ah, gomen!"

"Hh, dasar…" Hitsugaya menunggu pacarnya itu menghabiskan es krimnya. "Ada masalah, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo menyeka sisa es krim dari mulutnya. "Ah, nggak… Cuma lagi bingung. Eh, elo masih belepotan es krim tuh! Gue bersihin ya?" Ichigo mengambil kertas tisu dan mengelap bibir Hitsugaya yang belepotan es krim.

"Mmmph! Aku kan bisa bersihin sendiri…!!" protes Hitsugaya dengan muka merah. Ichigo hanya tertawa.

"Elo ini… Ternyata emang masih kayak anak kecil! Makan pake belepotan segala…" komen Ichigo.

Hitsugaya cemberut lalu tersenyum. "Ah, sudahlah… Ngomong-ngomong sebentar lagi Kurosaki ulang tahun, kan? Kurosaki mau hadiah apa?"

Ichigo berpikir. "Hmm, nggak kasih hadiah nggak apa-apa, kok! Asal elo mau datang di hari itu."

"Tentu aja aku bakal datang!" cetus Hitsugaya.

"Wuah, janji, nih?" tanya Ichigo.

**"JANJI!!"**

* * *

**Pada hari ulang tahun Ichigo…**

**"EEEH?!! NGGAK BISA?!!!"** jerit Ichigo.

"Maaf ya, Kurosaki… Aku nggak bisa datang… Keadaan Seireitei sedang kacau karena akan menghadapi Winter War dengan Aizen… Jadi para shinigami khususnya kapten, tidak di ijinkan keluar kecuali ada perintah," terang Hitsugaya melalui telepon.

"Kenapa?!" tanya Ichigo kesal. Ingin rasanya dia membanting telepon yang sedang dia pegang.

"Ini perintah dari Soutaichou… Kalau melawan, bisa di eksekusi…"

"Bagus ya… **JADI ELO MEMILIH SEIREITEI KETIMBANG GUE?!!**"

Hitsugaya mulai gugup. "Bu-bukan begitu… Tentu aku tetap mementingkan Kurosaki… Tapi-"

"Tapi pada intinya kau tetap memilih Seireitei dan pekerjaan bodohmu itu kan?!!" gertak Ichigo. Dia benar-benar marah.

"I-ini lain, Kurosaki… Kalau aku memaksa ke sana-"

"Hah! Elo pikir gue tiap masuk ke Seireitei juga selalu aman? Asal elo tahu ya, tiap gue ke Seireitei buat ngunjungin elo, gue kadang masih harus menghadapi berbagai macam shinigami! Taruhannya juga nyawa!"

"…………" Hitsugaya tertunduk bingung. "A-aku juga tahu hal itu…"

"Ah, sudahlah! Gue bosen sama pembicaraan kayak begini! Kalau nggak bisa datang ya sudah!" Ichigo langsung menutup telepon.

Hitsugaya terduduk lemas di kantornya. _Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku ingin mengunjungi Kurosaki dan menyerahkan hadiah yang sudah ku siapkan… Tapi…_

Matsumoto menghampiri kaptennya dengan raut wajah yang cemas. "Bagaimana, taichou?"

"Kurosaki marah… Mungkin lebih baik aku ke sana. Ukitake pasti mau di ajak bekerja sama untuk membukakan Senkaimon secara diam-diam…" kata Hitsugaya sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Tapi, taichou-"

"Aku sudah tahu dan siap dengan hukuman itu. Aku siap melakukan apa saja untuk Kurosaki. Toh, dia juga selalu melakukan apa saja untuk bisa sampai di sini," ucap Hitsugaya sambil tersenyum lemah.

Matsumoto tersenyum. "Anda benar, taichou… Akan ku usahakan kepergian anda tidak ketahuan! Kalau pun ketahuan, aku akan berusaha untuk memberikan alasan yang bagus kepada Soutaichou!"

"Iya, serahkan saja pada kami! Begini-begini gue jago, lho, bikin alasan~!!" teriak Yohachi Rokukyuu, kursi ke-3 divisi 10.

"Ah, Yohachi, mah, dari dulu emang jago bikin alasan…" komentar Shimeda Zutto, kursi ke-4 divisi 10. "Tapi, ganbatte ya, taichou!"

"Terima kasih, Matsumoto, Yohachi, dan Shimeda. Kuserahkan sisanya pada kalian ya." Dengan itu Hitsugaya pergi menemui Ukitake.

* * *

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia. "Ini kan hari ulang tahunmu, kenapa muram begitu?"

Ichigo menghela nafas. "Toshiro nggak bisa datang! Katanya sibuk!" cetusnya dengan nada ketus dan kesal. "Huh, memang tidak enak mempunyai pacar seorang kapten!"

Kepala Rukia tertunduk.

Ichigo menatap Rukia. "Kau memang yang terbaik, Rukia…"

"Apa maksudmu, Ichigo?"

"Sebenarnya, aku mencintaimu sejak pertama kali bertemu, Rukia… Tapi aku… tak punya keberanian untuk menyampaikannya…" terang Ichigo sambil menggenggam tangan Rukia.

Rukia menatap Ichigo. "Ichigo… sebenarnya… aku juga…"

Ichigo tersenyum. "Hmph, tak kusangka ternyata perasaan kita sama…"

"Tapi, mengapa kau menyatakan cinta kepada Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"Karena… entahlah… tiba-tiba di hari saat aku akan menyatakan cinta padamu… aku… merasa nyaman dengan Toshiro… Sebelumnya aku selalu ke kantornya untuk meminta bantuan tentang cintaku padamu. Tapi tak kusangka aku malah akan menyukai anak itu," kata Ichigo. "Kupikir dia lumayan manis juga… Aku kasihan saja padanya."

"Hitsugaya-taichou memang patut dikasihani… Tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya saat di akademi dan Rukongai dulu…" bisik Rukia.

"Ya… Padahal dengan muka manisnya itu harusnya dia punya banyak teman," gumam Ichigo. "Aishiteru, Rukia."

"Ichigo…" Rukia dan Ichigo memejamkan matanya…

Dan…

"Aku memang patut dikasihani ya… Kurosaki…??"

Ichigo melotot melihat sesosok orang memakai mantel duduk di jendela kamarnya. "To- Toshiro?!! Sejak kapan kau di sana?!!"

"Sejak tadi… Selamat ulang tahun, Kurosaki… Kejutan yang sangat bagus…" kata Hitsugaya. Dia tersenyum pahit. "Mungkin aku harusnya segera kembali ke Seireitei dan tak kembali lagi ke Karakura untuk mengusik kalian. Ini kadomu…"

Hitsugaya meletakkan sebuah kado terbungkus kertas mengkilap berhiaskan butiran salju yang indah. Di sana juga terselipkan setangkai bunga putih yang… koyak…

"To-Toshiro…" Ichigo menerima kado itu dengan muka takut. "Elo…"

"Aku nggak marah, kok… Sejak awal aku tahu kalau Kurosaki menyukai Rukia-san. Akunya yang egois…" Hitsugaya menyungging senyum. "Aku malah mencoba menarik perhatian Kurosaki… Aku malah menghalangi kalian berdua untuk bersatu. Aku-" Hitsugaya mulai terisak. "Aku memang dilahirkan untuk tidak dicintai dan mencintai…"

"Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou… aku tak bermaksud…" Rukia menyentuh pundak Hitsugaya. Tapi, Hitsugaya menggeleng.

"Sudah ya, Kurosaki… Ku do'akan kalian bahagia," Hitsugaya tersenyum di antara buliran air mata di pipinya. "Aku janji untuk tak akan mengganggu lagi…"

"Tu-tunggu, Toshiro!!"

Tapi kapten kecil itu telah pergi.

* * *

Ichigo tampak sedang berjalan-jalan malam. Dia agak menyesal dengan apa yang dia perbuat tadi. _Gue udah nyakitin Toshiro sampai begitu… Kenapa gue jadi kejam banget, sih? Padahal dia udah susah payah datang ke sini buat gue. Eh, guenya malah ngekhianati dia…_

"Ichigo!!!"

Seseorang memanggil nama Ichigo. Ichigo menoleh dan mendapati kalau orang yang memanggilnya adalah Yohachi.

"Yohachi? Bukannya sekarang ini para shinigami nggak boleh keluyuran tanpa ijin?" tanya Ichigo.

"Yang nggak boleh keluyuran sembarangan tu para kapten dan wakilnya! Kursi ke-3 juga, sih… Tapi 'kan gue emang masih hidup seperti elo dan tinggal di sini. Jadi, punya ijin khusus!" jawab Yohachi yang sedang dalam wujud shinigami-nya.

"Oh iya, gue lupa kalo elo juga masih hidup di dunia ini kayak gue!" Ichigo menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kok, elo berwujud shinigami begitu?"

"Lagi patroli! Mumpung di rumah nganggur."

"Eh, bukannya elo ini mangaka dan novelis? Masa nggak ada kerjaan?!"

"Seluruh naskah gue udah selesai dan di kirim! Jadi gue lagi nganggur sekarang!" terang Yohachi. "Oya, taichou mana?"

Muka Ichigo menjadi muram. "Nggak tahu…"

Yohachi mengangkat alisnya. "Lho, bukannya taichou nginep di rumah elo?"

"Hah? Nggak, tuh! Dia langsung pulang."

"Eh… tapi taichou tadi telpon gue, tuh! Katanya dia mau nginep di rumah elo!" Yohachi panik. "Taichou beneran nggak nginep?!"

"Nggak! Sumpah, deh!!"

"Yakin loe?!!!"

"Yakin!!"

"Yakin 100%?!!!"

**"IYA!!!"**

** "ELO NGGAK BOHONG 'KAN?!!"**

** "KAGAK!!!"**

** "SUMPEH LU?!!"**

**"SUER DI SAMBER HALILINTAR, DEH!!!"**

** "LHA, TRUS TAICHOU DIMANA, DONK?!!!"**

"Meneketehe!!"

"Bantuin nyari, donk!! Kan elo pacarnya! Elo harus bertanggung jawab atas keselamatannya!" Yohachi menarik lengan Ichigo.

Ichigo melepaskan lengannya yang di tarik Yohachi. "C-cari saja dia sendiri!"

Yohachi terbelalak. "Eh?" _Nggak biasanya Ichigo begini… Biasanya kalo dia tahu taichou hilang, dia langsung heboh, tuh! Pasti ada apa-apa sama mereka!_

"Sekarang gue dan dia nggak ada hubungan apa-apa!"

"Tapi, setidaknya taichou masih teman elo, kan? Ayolah…"

"Nggak! Siapa juga yang mau mencari kapten keras kepala itu!"

"Ini kayak bukan elo aja, deh, Ichigo…" Yohachi menghela nafas. "Kalo elo nggak punya hubungan apa-apa sama taichou dan membencinya… Kenapa elo masih membawa hadiah dari taichou?"

Ichigo terbelalak.

"Eh?"

"Itu yang ada di saku celana elo! Itu kalung yang bisa di isikan foto pemberian taichou, kan?" Yohachi menunjuk ke arah benda yang dia maksud.

"Tau dari mana elo kalo ini dari Toshiro?!! Sok tau aja loe!"

Yohachi melipat ke dua tangannya di depan dada. Muka serius. "Bagaimana gue bisa lupa? Gue yang menemani taichou untuk membeli kalung itu! Dia bilang, dia ingin membalas hadiah liontin yang elo berikan pas ultahnya dulu."

**"MEMANGNYA KENAPA KALO GUE BAWA?! HAH?!!!"** bentak Ichigo sambil melemparkan kalung itu ke tanah tepat di hadapan Yohachi.

Yohachi tak bergeming. Mukanya serius dan tak berekspresi. "Hoo… Bagus sekali ya… melemparkan barang yang sudah di berikan seseorang dengan penuh rasa cinta… Benar-benar bagus…" tatapan Yohachi terlihat mengintimidasi. Yohachi memang selalu begitu kalau sedang berdebat dengan seseorang. Seluruh sifat cerianya hilang dan dia menjadi terlihat seperti Byakuya.

Seperti zanpakutou-nya yang wujudnya naga berkepala dua dan berbeda sifat. Yohachi juga punya 2 kepribadian, menjadi anak yang ceria atau menjadi anak berhati beku seperti setan.

"Memangnya siapa yang butuh kalung menjijikkan itu?!! Ini, kembalikan barang sampah ini kepada anak keras kepala itu!! Gue nggak butuh!" teriak Ichigo. Cowok berambut orange itu berbalik dan pergi.

Yohachi memungut kalung tersebut. "Taichou… Kau dimana…??"

* * *

Hitsugaya tampak termenung di atas sebuah gedung yang tinggi. Matanya terfokus pada bulan purnama yang indah itu. Sekali-kali dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan yang ramai.

"…sekarang Kurosaki pasti benar-benar benci padaku…" Hitsugaya menggosok-gosokkan ke dua telapak tangannya untuk mendapatkan sedikit ke hangatan. Badannya menggigil. "Andai aku tadi tidak ke sini atau lebih cepat datang ke sini… Pasti tidak begini… Aku pasti masih bisa bersama mereka semua dan tidak kedinginan begini…"

Srek!

Terdengar suara dari belakang Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menoleh ke belakang. "Siapa?"

Srek! Srek!!

"Yohachi ya?" tebak Hitsugaya. _Kalo nggak salah, rumah Yohachi ada di dekat sini. Dia pasti sedang mencariku, kan? Soalnya 'kan hanya dia yang punya ijin khusus untuk bebas keluar-masuk dari Seireitei dan dunia ini. E-eeh!! Tu-tunggu… reiatsu ini…!!!_

"Ah, malam yang indah ya, Hitsugaya-han~!!"

"I-Ichimaru!" Hitsugaya langsung menyiapkan tangannya di pegangan Hyourinmaru. Bersiap untuk menyerang penghianat berwajah serigala itu. "Mau apa kau?!!"

"Tenang~!! Aku ke sini tidak untuk bertarung, kok!" kata Gin dengan seringaian khasnya.

Hitsugaya tetap melepaskan Hyourinmaru dari sarungnya. "Kalau kau tidak berniat bertarung, mengapa jari telunjukmu sempat menyentuh pegangan zanpakutou-mu?"

"Ah, Hitsugaya-han memang selalu punya analisis yang bagus…" puji Gin. "Tapi aku tak yakin kau bisa mengetahui ini."

Sekelebat reiatsu terasa di belakang Hitsugaya. Reiatsu seorang arrancar!!

Hitsugaya segera berbalik untuk menghalau serangan arrancar itu. Tapi sayang bilah pedang arrancar itu sudah tinggal 10 cm dari Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya menggeram. _Sial! Terlambat!!_

**TRAAAAAAANG~!!**

Terdengar suara pedang saling beradu satu sama lain.

"Taichou! Maaf terlambat!!" kata orang yang menghalau zanpakutou milik arrancar itu dengan zanpakutou-nya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya arrancar itu. Mukanya kesal.

Gin mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau kan…"

"Yo-Yohachi?!" Hitsugaya terbelalak.

"Kursi ke-3 divisi 10! Yohachi Rokukyuu!" Yohachi tersenyum.

"Lho? Bukannya kursi ke-3 divisi 10 masih kosong?" arrancar itu bingung.

"Jabatan itu terisi sesaat sebelum aku ke Hueco Mundo. Sepertinya Aizen-sama tidak menceritakannya karena dia tidak begitu menarik, hanya ahli obat saja," kata Gin.

"Oh ya… Aku memang hanya ahli obat, apa ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Yohachi.

"Kemampuan tak berguna untuk pertempuran," komen arrancar itu.

"Taichou! Biar gue urus Espada ini! Taichou lawan Gin saja!" teriak Yohachi yang emang kayak kaptennya. Sama-sama punya tempramen buruk.

"Jangan teriak-teriak di kuping! Jarak gue 'kan nggak ada 1 meter dari elo!!" kata Hitsugaya.

"Eh, gomen~!!"

Hitsugaya mengeluarkan zanpakutou-nya. "Soten ni zase, Hyourinmaru!"

Seekor naga es keluar dan melesat ke arah Gin.

"Ikorose, Shinsou!" Gin dengan mudah melawannya.

"Lawan gravitasi, Nikazemaru!"

Angin kencang menerpa arrancar itu.

Dengan mudah dia menghindar. "Hah! Apa itu tadi? Hanya hembusan angin! Nggak cukup buat ngelukai tubuh macho gue ini!"

**"HEYAAAAAAAAAH~!!!!"** ternyata Yohachi sudah ber-shunpo ke atas arrancar dan menyerangnya. Nikazemaru dengan sukses membelah arrancar itu jadi dua.

"Hmm, strategi yang bagus. Kalo kekuatan nggak bisa, otak yang main!" kata Gin. "Ah, tapi itu tak bisa terjadi dengan mudah, lho!"

Yohachi melotot melihat arrancar itu bangkit dan kini menjadi 2 orang. "Kemampuan membelah diri?!" Yohachi berusaha menahan mereka untuk menyerang Hitsugaya.

Tapi, salah seorang bagian arrancar itu berhasil lolos dan melesat ke arah Hitsugaya dengan sonido. Dia membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Sesuatu seperti kelereng berwarna biru.

**"TAICHOU!!!"**

Sebelum sempat menghindar, Hitsugaya sudah di tahan oleh Gin.

Hitsugaya hanya bisa meronta-ronta.

_Kurosaki… Tolong…_

5 menit kemudian pandangannya gelap.

* * *

"Taichou?"

Hitsugaya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Di sampingnya sudah ada Matsumoto dengan raut muka khawatir.

"Ma…tsumoto…??"

"Syukurlah!! Taichou nggak apa-apa? Aku kaget sekali pas tahu-tahu Yohachi menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku tengah malam sambil menggendong taichou yang pingsan!" kata Matsumoto.

"Ini dimana…??" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Di ruang perawatan divisi 4!"

"Hmm, lalu Yohachi sekarang dimana?" Hitsugaya segera bangkit.

"Oh, dia lagi keluyuran kayak biasanya! Seluruh kertas tugasnya udah kelar, sih!" terang Matsumoto.

"Lha, elo sendiri, kok, malah nggak ngerjain tugas? Yohachi yang orangnya kayak begitu aja tetep mau ngerjain tugas!"

"Ehehehe, setiap orang punya jalannya masing-masing, taichou~!!" kata Matsumoto.

**BRAAAK~!!**

Pintu kamar terkuak, 2 orang dengan tergesa-gesa masuk. Yang satunya bertubuh kecil dan langsung menyerobot ke samping taichou-nya.

**"TAICHOU NGGAK APA-APA?!! LUKA, NGGAK?!!! KALO LUKA, SAKIT, NGGAK?!! NGGAK PARAH 'KAN?!!! AKU KHAWATIR BANGET!! TIBA-TIBA YOHACHI BILANG KALO TAICHOU DI SERANG ARRANCAR TERUS-"**

"Ehem… Shimeda… Ini rumah sakit…" kata Hitsugaya pada bawahannya yang selalu overacting alias lebay itu, Shimeda Zutto.

"Oh, eh? Summimasen!" Zutto malu sendiri.

"Bagaimana keadaan, Hitsugaya-taichou?" tanya kursi ke-7 divisi 10, Takezoe.

"Hmm, aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Sama-sama. Taichou boleh istirahat hari ini, saya siap menggantikan anda! Permisi." Takezoe memohon diri. Begitu Takezoe menghilang di balik pintu, Zutto langsung buka mulut.

"Oya!! Gimana kencan taichou dengan Ichigo kemarin?" tanya Zutto innocent. Dia emang belum tahu soal putusnya Ichigo dan Hitsugaya.

"Wah!! Pasti hot!! Ada grepe-grepe-nya, nggak??" imbuh Matsumoto dengan muka mesum.

"M-Matsumoto-fukutaichou!!! Nggak mungkin Ichigo begitu!" kata Zutto dengan muka merah. Memang, di antara semuanya, Zutto yang paling polos. Lihat orang telanjang dikit aja langsung pingsan! Bahkan saat dia pertama kali masuk di divisi 10, dia nyaris tewas karena nosebleed ngelihat Matsumoto yang selalu berpakaian 'terbuka' itu.

Hitsugaya tertunduk. "Itu…"

"Zutto, Rangiku-san…" Yohachi tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Zutto dan menepuk punggungnya. Zutto terlonjak kaget. Matsumoto masang tampang innocent sedang Hitsugaya makin tertunduk.

"Eh, ada apa, Yohachi-chan?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Mmm, bisa keluar sebentar?" pinta Yohachi.

"Hah? Mau apa?" tanya Zutto. "Kalo macem-macem sama taichou bisa di hajar Ichigo, lho!!"

"Udah! Pokoknya keluar!! Keluar!!!" teriak Yohachi sambil nodongin pistol yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Zutto dan Matsumoto buru-buru kabur untuk menyelamatkan diri.

"Yohachi, kau tak perlu begitu…" kata Hitsugaya.

"Aku hanya ingin, lagi pula Ichigo yang salah!" geram Yohachi. "Dia nggak bisa, donk, ngelakuin kayak begini ke taichou!! Walaupun bukan kekasih lagi, dia nggak perlu sampai mencampakan taichou seperti sampah!! Yaah, setidaknya dia 'kan masih bisa berteman dengan taichou! Tapi dia malah acuh tak acuh dan-"

**"STOP, YOHACHI!! STOP!!!"** teriak Hitsugaya sambil menutup telinganya. "Aku nggak mau dengar tentang dia lagi! Kau salah sangka… Aku yang salah!"

"Taichou yang salah…??"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Dengan berurai air mata, Hitsugaya menceritakan kisahnya. "Aku tahu kalau Kurosaki menyukai Kuchiki dari dulu… Makanya saat dia tahu aku dan Kuchiki kadang bisa cukup akrab karena sama-sama punya zanpakutou es, dia mendatangiku untuk minta info-info penting soal Kuchiki…"

_-Flashback-_

_ Suasana kantor divisi 10 tampak lengang. Di dalam kantor hanya ada Hitsugaya yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Yohachi yang asyik menyelesaikan manga-nya sambil mendengarkan MP3 lewat headset, dan Zutto yang lagi minum susu favoritnya._

_ Pintu kantor itu tiba-tiba terbuka dan memunculkan sosok berambut duren orange._

_ "TOSHIRO!!!" seru sosok itu dengan penuh semangat._

_ "HITSUGAYA-TAICHOU!!" balas Hitsugaya dengan nggak kalah semangat. Zutto nyaris menyemburkan susu yang dia minum karena kaget. Yohachi melepas headset-nya._

_ "To-Toshiro… Mmm, boleh bicara sebentar? Kalo bisa, sih, empat mata aja…" kata Ichigo sambil melirik Yohachi dan Zutto yang pasang tampang innocent._

_ "Ok, ok!! Kebetulan gue juga mau pergi ke gensei! Gue mau ke Comic Market," kata Yohachi. "Oh ya, mungkin ntar gue juga mau ngeborong doujinshi di sana. Dah, taichou!!" Lalu Yohachi langsung berlari keluar kantor dengan riang gembira._

_ "Uh, mmm, kalo aku mungkin mau keluar… Mau beli bahan buat bikin kue! Dah, taichou!" Zutto ikutan kabur bareng Yohachi. Tak lupa dia menutup pintunya. Kini di kantor hanya ada Hitsugaya dan Ichigo._

_ "Baiklah, mau bicara apa, Kurosaki?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil meletakkan kuasnya. "Aku masih punya banyak pekerjaan."_

_ Ichigo tampak gugup. "Mmm, begini… Kabarnya elo deket ya sama Rukia?"_

_ Hitsugaya mengangkat alisnya. "Kuchiki? Yah, lumayan, sih… Kadang kami mengobrol soal zanpakutou kami yang sama-sama es," kata Hitsugaya yang lalu menyeruput teh hijaunya. "Memang kenapa?"_

_ "Bagus!!!" seru Ichigo. "Eh… Uuuh, maksudku, mmm, yah… Ehem!!" Ichigo berdehem keras untuk mengembalikan wibawanya. "Uh, Toshiro… Boleh nanya sesuatu soal Rukia?"_

_ "Hitsugaya-taichou! Ya, boleh… Tapi, kalau hal yang aneh-aneh menyangkut masalah pribadinya, tidak akan ku beritahu," kata Hitsugaya. "Aku sudah berjanji padanya."_

_ "Oh, tidak… Bukan hal serius, kok!" ucap Ichigo._

_ "Kalau begitu, cepatlah," kata Hitsugaya._

_ "Oh ya, kalau begitu…"_

_ Lalu pembicaraan pun mengalir…_

_-End of Flashback-_

"Sejak itu aku dan Kurosaki makin akrab," kata Hitsugaya. "Aku sudah dari dulu menyukai Kurosaki… Bukan, mungkin lebih tepatnya aku mengidolakan dia… Aku kagum dengan semangatnya untuk melindungi teman-temannya."

Yohachi manggut-manggut. "Jadi, intinya taichou hanya mengidolakan?"

"Entahlah," jawab Hitsugaya sambil tertunduk. "Yang jelas, asal Kurosaki bahagia, aku akan bahagia. Aku senang melihat Kurosaki bahagia. Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar dia terus bahagia."

Yohachi kehilangan kata-kata. "Umm, taichou ikhlas, kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Hmm, kalau begitu gue akan terus mendukung taichou! Taichou hebat banget, bisa merelakan begitu saja. Kalau gue, sih, mungkin udah tinggal nama tu orang!"

"Di bilang rela juga sulit, tapi kalau dia memang lebih merasa bahagia dengan Rukia, ya sudah. Aku 'kan hanya ingin melihat Kurosaki bahagia."

Yohachi tersenyum. "Taichou berhati besar ya."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Ah, nggak! Oya, malam ini gue tidur sama taichou ya!! Kan sekarang malem minggu," celetuk Yohachi. "Gue bahkan udah bawa perlengkapan nginep!" Yohachi menunjukkan perlengkapannya.

**"H-HAH?!!!"**

* * *

**Kamar Hitsugaya**

Hitsugaya tampak sedang berbaring di futon-nya. Yohachi berada di futon di sebelahnya. Asyik membaca manga shounen dan memakan mie seduh favoritnya. Suasana hening.

"Yohachi," panggil Hitsugaya memecahkan keheningan.

"Hwaikh, haihou?" (baca : hai, taichou?) jawab Yohachi dengan mulut masih penuh mie.

Hitsugaya sweatdrop. "Jangan bicara sambil makan! Aku penasaran dengan efek obat yang di berikan Ichimaru kemarin!"

"Hmm." Yohachi menelan kunyahan mie di mulutnya. "Ya nggak tau… Harus nunggu efeknya muncul atau melihatnya di laboratorium-ku besok."

"Oh, ya sudah…"

Hitsugaya menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas leher.

"Taichou," panggil Yohachi.

"Hmm?"

"…oyasumi."

"Oyasumi, Yohachi."

Hitsugaya pun tertidur. Tak lama kemudian, Yohachi menyusul tidur. Tapi, saat tepat tengah malam, sebuah suara membangunkan Yohachi.

Srek! Srek!!

_Hmm?_ batin Yohachi. _Siapa, sih, yang malam-malam berisik? Di kediaman kapten apalagi! Ah, paling-paling juga taichou bangun buat ambil minum…_

Srek! Sring…

_Ah!! Apalagi, sih? Berisik banget!! _runtuk Yohachi dalam hati lagi. _Eh, sebentar kalau tidak salah… Itu tadi suara orang menghunus pedang, kan?!! M-masa…??_

**SYAAAAAAAAAT~!!!**

**"NIKAZEMARU!!"**

** TRANG!!**

Dua pedang saling beradu. Untung saja Nikazemaru adalah zanpakutou yang selalu berbaur dengan angin dan mengikuti pemiliknya (makanya Yohachi selalu terlihat tidak membawa zanpakutou kemana pun.) Sehingga bisa langsung keluar begitu di butuhkan. Ruangan saat itu cukup gelap. Yohachi tidak bisa melihat siapa yang menyerangnya itu.

"Siapa kau?! Apa maumu?!!" tanya Yohachi. Dia melirik futon Hitsugaya. "Taichou!! Bangun, taichou!!"

Tidak ada reaksi dari Hitsugaya. Yohachi hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati. _Uh, sial! Taichou pasti lagi kecapekan dan tidur pulas! Dia 'kan nyaris 2 hari tidak istirahat kemarin! Ah, tapi tak apalah, aku pasti bisa menghabisi orang ini sendirian. Sekarang saatnya aku ganti melindungi taichou!_

"Hei, jawab aku!" teriak Yohachi pada sosok itu lagi.

"………"

Sosok itu tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Hei, brengsek! Elo tuli ya?! Siapa lu?!!" Yohachi mengulang pertanyaannya.

"………"

Sosok itu tetap tidak menjawab.

Hingga…

**CTAAAAAAAAAAAR~!!!**

Sebuah kilat menyambar. Membuat ruangan gelap itu terang sejenak. Sehingga Yohachi dapat melihat wajah asli orang yang masih beradu pedang dengannya itu. Yohachi terbelalak.

"T-taichou…??"

* * *

"_Believe that love can't be bought; except by love too."_

_= Percayalah bahwa cinta tidak dapat dibeli; kecuali dengan cinta =_

**= TO BE CONTINUE =**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Oke, gue emang gila. Bukannya update fanfic, malah post fanfic baru. Gimana lagi, sudah dari dulu ni fanfic ada di folder 'Ready to Post' gue! Dari 2 minggu lalu, tapi nggak gue post gara-gara gue nunggu biar sekalian yang lainnya selesai. Eh, tapi, kok, gue ngerasa chapter ini pendek ya?"

Hitsugaya : "Elo merasa chapter ini pendek karena elo terbiasa bikin fanfic super panjang, dodol!!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Hah? Oh, gitu ya?"

Hi-chan : "Dasar~!! Mas pemalas, sih!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Bukannya pemalas! Ide gue mampet!! Tapi, tenang… 'Ghost Hunter' udah dapet separo jalan. Animal or Human, Crazy Medicine, Super Anime Competition juga begitu… Pokoknya sabar aja."

Yohachi : "Yaha!! Gue mau ngewakili 4869fans-nikazemaru buat ngumumin sesuatu! Author sekarang 'kan udah kelas 9, jadi nggak bisa santai-santai. Apalagi UNAS-nya dimajuin, bo!! Jadi akhir Maret!! Makanya, kami mengharapkan kemakluman readers… Author nggak bisa update teratur lagi."

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Betul, betul, betul!!" (ala Upin dan Ipin) "Akhir-akhir ini gue udah susah buat ngedeketin laptop. Dan sialnya, tiap gue lagi mood banget ngetik, malah pas saat itulah ibu gue datang trus ngomel begini. 'Bukannya belajar buat ujian, malah main laptop! Harusnya kamu tu nyadar, kamu tu dah kelas 9! Bla, bla, bla…' Nah, malah pas gue nggak mood ngetik a.k.a ide pas mampet, gue malah pas boleh!! Sial!!"

Hi-chan : "Oleeeee~!! Akhirnya gue yang nguasain laptop!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Pokoknya mulai sekarang gue bakal jarang update. Nggak, bukan vakum, kok! Karena gue mungkin masih bakal sekali-sekali update (kalo sempet). Yah, walau gue yakin bakal… lama banget…" (sigh) "Oya, do'ain gue biar bisa lulus ujian ya!!" (lambai-lambai tangan)

Hi-chan + Yohachi : "Akhir kata… **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Oke, ini chapter ke-2 yang kalian tunggu~!! (mungkin?) Yup, gue akui yang kemarin emang kurang deskripsinya. Sebenernya sengaja, soalnya pas pertama gue kasih deskripsi malah jadi aneh ^_^ (nggak bakat jadi penulis angst) Baru chapter kali ini yang deskripsinya banyak. Sesuai dugaanku, banyak yang komen soal genre-nya. Ehem, sebenernya kemarin mau gue tulis genre Drama/Angst. Tapi gue lupa… Trus soal humor, sengaja gue kasih dikit… ^_^ Kalau di FFn genre-nya bisa milih banyak mungkin gue pakai genre Drama/Angst/Romance/Humor. Oya, untuk fans IchiRuki, ada sebuah bonus buat kalian di chapter ini.

Disclaimer : Bleach adalah punya gue!! *dihajar Tite Kubo* Ehem, maksud gue… Bleach punyanya Om Tite!!! Yahuy~!!

Warning (s) : Shounen-ai, OC (Original Character). Kalo nggak suka jangan baca ya?? Oya, sorry, kalo kidou-nya ada kesalahan ngetik ya? Tolong ingetin kalo salah.

Pairing (s) : IchiRuki, IchiHitsu, IshiHime

* * *

**= Hate Me or Love Me? =**

**= Chapter 2 =**

"_Love is beauty, but not every beauty has love."_

_= Cinta itu indah, tetapi tidak selamanya keindahan mengandung cinta =_

* * *

"T-Taichou…??"

Yohachi terbelalak mengetahui dirinya sekarang tengah beradu pedang dengan kapten sekaligus 'kakak'nya sendiri. Yohachi memincingkan mata. Dia melihat kedua mata Hitsugaya hanya setengah terbuka dan menatap dengan tatapan kosong. _Jangan-jangan ini efek dari benda yang diberikan serigala brengsek itu?! Tubuhnya akan otomatis menyerang shinigami yang ada di dekatnya saat dia tertidur!_

"…Hyourinmaru," bisik Hitsugaya.

Naga es keluar dan menyerang Yohachi. Tapi, begitu naga es itu mendekati Yohachi, dia langsung hancur berkeping-keping. _Fuh, untung Nikazemaru adiknya Hyourinmaru! Jadinya serangan bagaimana pun dari Hyourinmaru tak akan mempan di Nikazemaru dan aku! _pikir Yohachi. _Ini artinya saat ini hanya aku yang bisa menghentikan taichou!_

Hitsugaya berlari keluar ruangan.

"Hei!!" teriak Yohachi. Dia langsung berlari mengejar kaptennya. "Taichou!! Bangun, taichou!!!" _Sial!! Harus cepat-cepat! Kalau tidak, taichou bisa melukai shinigami lainnya!!_

_"Bakudou ke-1, sai!!"_ Yohachi mengeluarkan bakudou. Hitsugaya menghindar.

_"Hadou ke-4, byakurai,"_ ucap Hitsugaya. Kilat melesat menuju Yohachi. Yohachi cepat-cepat mengelak. Serangan Hyourinmaru memang tidak akan mempan ke Nikazemaru dan Yohachi, tapi kalau kidou bisa.

"Cih, ini, sih, namanya pertarungan kidou!" gerutu Yohachi. _"Hadou ke-63, raikoho!" _Dengan lincah Hitsugaya menghindar dari serangan Yohachi.

"Yohachi! Taichou!! Ngapain malem-malem di sini?!" panggil seseorang dari belakang Hitsugaya.

"Zutto!!" teriak Yohachi. Cowok bertubuh kecil dan berambut hitam itu berlari mendekati Yohachi dan Hitsugaya.

_"Hadou ke-73, soren sokatsui,"_ kata Hitsugaya dengan telapak tangan mengarah ke Zutto.

Yohachi melotot. _Gawat! Zutto 'kan nggak bisa kidou sama sekali!!_ **"ZUTTO!! LARI!!!"** teriak Yohachi.

"Eh?!" Zutto kaget melihat sebuah kidou melesat cepat ke arahnya. Dia kaku di tempat melihat kidou itu dari kaptennya. "T-taichou…"

_"BAKUDOU KE-19, HORIN!!" _Yohachi cepat-cepat melancarkan bakudou yang menyerupai tali itu ke Zutto. Begitu kena, segera dia tarik Zutto dengan tali itu. Zutto selamat dari hadou Hitsugaya yang melesat ke arahnya.

"K-kenapa taichou menyerang kita?" tanya Zutto.

"Ini efek dari benda yang diberikan serigala brengsek kemarin! Tubuh taichou akan langsung menyerang shinigami yang ada di dekatnya saat tidur!" terang Yohachi. "Untung Hyourinmaru nggak mempan ke Nikazemaru! Kalo nggak, mungkin gue tadi udah tewas!"

"Jadi, kita gimana, nih?!"

"Mau nggak mau, kita harus ngebanguninnya! Elo bikin taichou sibuk! Jadi gue bisa membidikkan bakudou ke taichou!"

"E-egh, tapi gue nggak bisa kidou!!"

"Elo nggak butuh kidou! Pakai aja zanpakutou elo!!"

"Tapi kalo kena beneran gimana?!!"

"Nggak mungkin! Level permainan pedang taichou 'kan lebih tinggi dari elo! Pasti bisa menghindar, donk! Udah, cepet sana! Keburu para shinigami yang lain tahu!!"

Zutto mengeluarkan zanpakutou-nya. "Sing, Wind!!"

Sementara Zutto berusaha membuat perhatian Hitsugaya beralih padanya, Yohachi berpikir keras. Sambil berpikir dia menengok kanan-kiri, memastikan kalau tidak ada shinigami yang melihat mereka. Yohachi bernafas lega karena tak ada shinigami yang datang akibat mendengar ledakan kidou tadi. Lalu dia memasang kuda-kuda untuk mengeluarkan bakudou pengikat. Mungkin nanti akan agak sulit karena yang mau diikat adalah seorang kapten.

"Yohachi!! Cepetan!!" teriak Zutto yang tengah berusaha menghindar dari shikai Hitsugaya. "Gue kagak mau jadi balok es tengah malem begini!! Aww!" Naga es Hyourinmaru nyaris berhasil menggigit Zutto.

"Sabar! Biar kidou-nya kuat harus ngucapin mantera!" balas Yohachi. Cepat-cepat dia merapalkan mantera bakudou yang panjang itu. Sementara Yohachi sibuk merapal mantera sambil mengunci targetnya, Zutto kewalahan menghadapi shikai kaptennya. Lompat ke sana kemari untuk menghindari moncong naga es yang terbang dengan mulut ternganga ke arahnya.

"Yohachi!!" jerit Zutto nggak sabar.

_"Bakudou ke-1, sa-"_

Kata-kata Yohachi terpotong karena melihat ada sesosok shinigami yang sedang berlari melompati satu atap ke atap lain. Yohachi mengenali sosok yang sedang berlari sambil bawa ember itu.

"Ah!! Hai, kalian semua!! Ngapain di atap malem-malem?" teriak sosok itu.

"Matsumoto?!!" jerit Yohachi kaget.

"Fukutaichou?!" Zutto ikutan menjerit di sela-sela 'kegiatan'nya menghindari serangan naga es yang bernafsu mencaploknya.

"………" Hitsugaya menoleh ke Matsumoto. Di pandanginya sebentar, lalu dia mengarahkan telapak tangan kirinya ke wakil kapten pembenci tugas itu. Siap untuk melancarkan kidou. Yohachi dan Zutto serempak berteriak.

**"MATSUMOTO/FUKUTAICHOU, LARI!!"**

Matsumoto malah melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Taichou!! Tumben jam segini keluyur-KYAAA!!!" Tiba-tiba Matsumoto terpeleset. Dia sukses jatuh. Tetapi, ember yang entah mengapa dia bawa itu terlempar. Perlahan tapi pasti, ember itu melayang ke arah Hitsugaya. Yohachi ternganga di tempat, Zutto menolong Matsumoto.

**BYUUR!!!**

Air dari ember itu langsung menyiram Hitsugaya tepat di wajah dan embernya (untungnya) jatuh ke bawah. Yohachi bingung mau komentar apa. Zutto hanya ternganga. Matsumoto memasang tampang _innocent_. 3 anggota divisi 10 yang paling setia pada kaptennya itu hanya bisa menelan ludah. Menunggu reaksi Hitsugaya yang sekarang menjadi basah kuyup itu.

Tak berapa lama…

"Cuih! Cuih!! Uhuk!! What the… Lho? Kok, aku basah kuyup begini?!" teriak Hitsugaya yang ternyata langsung terbangun karena tersiram air itu. Kapten mungil itu melihat sekeliling. "Eh? Kenapa aku ada di luar? Kenapa aku memegang Hyourinmaru? Dan kenapa ada kalian?!!" Hitsugaya menunjuk ke arah 3 orang anak buahnya yang sedang memandangnya dengan takjub itu.

"Akhirnya taichou bangun!! Yey!" seru Yohachi kegirangan.

"Berhasil! Berhasil! Berhasil!! Hore!" Zutto malah langsung meneriakkan yel-yelnya Dora the Explorer di tiap akhir cerita. "Anda pahlawan, Matsumoto-fukutaichou!!"

Orang yang dipanggil pahlawan oleh Zutto itu malah bingung. "Eh? Pahlawan?"

"Mmm, Yohachi, bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hitsugaya yang keheranan.

"Dengan senang hati, taichou! Tapi, jangan di sini. Lebih baik kita ke laboratorium rahasiaku," kata Yohachi.

* * *

Laboratorium Yohachi ada di ruang bawah tanah. Jalan masuk ke tempat itu ada di dekat kantor divisi 10. Hitsugaya saja dulu kaget mengetahui kalau di dekat kantornya ada pintu menuju laboratorium bawah tanah. Yang bikin kaget lagi, di laboratorium itu ada gudang besar yang berisi obat hasil penelitian Yohachi. Yah, walau tidak semuanya manjur.

Kini Hitsugaya, Yohachi, Zutto, dan Matsumoto duduk bersila di lantai laboratorium. Yohachi menceritakan seluruh hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Matsumoto dan Hitsugaya mendengarnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Tu-tubuhku… akan menyerang shinigami terdekat saat aku tidur?" ulang Hitsugaya dengan muka tidak percaya. "K-kenapa…"

"Menurutku, sih, gara-gara bola yang kemarin dimasukkan ke tubuh taichou," terang Yohachi. "Makanya aku bawa taichou ke sini buat sekalian diperiksa." Yohachi mengeluarkan peralatan untuk mengambil sedikit darah Hitsugaya sebagai sampel penelitiannya. Hitsugaya menjulurkan lengannya.

Sementara Yohachi sibuk mengambil sampel darah dari Hitsugaya, Zutto dan Matsumoto mengobrol.

"Fukutaichou tadi, kok, bawa-bawa ember berisi air? Buat apaan?" tanya Zutto heran.

"Oh, tadi saat pesta sake, Kira tumbang. Hisagi mengantar dia pulang, sedang aku ambil air untuk menyadarkannya!" jelas Matsumoto.

"Oke, sudah selesai!" celetuk Yohachi. "Lebih baik kalian sekarang kembali ke rumah untuk istirahat. Aku mau lembur buat meneliti sampel darah ini. Mm, kecuali taichou, jangan sampai tidur ya?"

Hitsugaya mengangguk. "Baiklah, akan ku usahakan."

"Oya, jangan sampai kejadian ini diketahui orang lain! Untuk sementara ini rahasia kita. Jika saatnya tiba, aku sendiri yang akan menyampaikannya ke Soutaichou," terang Yohachi sambil menyalakan _super computer_-nya.

"Siap!" kata Zutto.

"Okay, mulutku terkunci!" Matsumoto mengedipkan matanya dan mengacungkan jempolnya dengan mantap.

"………" Hitsugaya hanya terdiam. Mungkin dia masih tidak percaya kalau pada akhirnya beginilah jadinya. _Seandainya tadi tidak ada Yohachi, mungkin sekarang aku sudah membantai semuanya…_ batin Hitsugaya. Lalu Hitsugaya berjalan menuju pintu keluar bersama Matsumoto dan Zutto.

Pintu keluar-masuk laboratorium pun akhirnya tertutup. Yohachi sendirian di dalamnya. _Hh, bersabarlah sebentar, taichou… Akan ku lakukan yang terbaik._

* * *

**4 hari kemudian, di Karakura**

Hari itu langit sedang cerah-cerahnya. Di sebuah taman, tampak sepasang insan manusia berjalan beriringan sambil menjilati es krim mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rukia dan Ichigo? Saat itu mereka memang sedang kencan. Mereka baru saja menonton film di bioskop dan makan siang.

"Hmm, es krimnya enak!" kata Rukia sambil menggandeng Ichigo manja. "Aku selalu suka es krim vanilla."

Ichigo tertawa. "Haha, es krim di café tadi emang yang paling enak di kota ini. Semua orang juga tau!"

"Kalo udah tau dari dulu, kok, aku nggak pernah di ajak ke sana, sih?"

"Yah, habis elo selalu ngurusin chappy! Masa tiap gue ajak keluar elo selalu mintanya di anterin ke mall buat beli boneka chappy? Ya jelas jadi males gue!" kata Ichigo sambil mencomot kembali es krim cokelatnya.

"U-urusai!" Muka Rukia semu merah. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Elo tau, nggak, Rukia? Elo makin manis, deh, tiap merah begitu," kata Ichigo. "Makin imut."

Rukia makin memerah. Dia cepat-cepat menghabiskan es krimnya dan bergumam, "ih, dasar perayu."

Ichigo juga menghabiskan es krimnya. "Soalnya elo emang pantas buat di rayu."

"Ichigo…"

Rukia dan Ichigo saling menatap. Muka mereka berdua memerah. Tangan kiri Ichigo menggenggam tangan Rukia. Sedang tangan yang satunya menyibak sedikit rambut Rukia. Rukia meresponnya dengan menjijitkan kakinya dan memejamkan matanya. Ichigo merendahkan badannya dan memejamkan matanya.

2 insan itu saling mendekatkan wajah mereka. Perlahan. Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

1 detik…

2 detik…

5 detik…

Lama sekali.

Mereka terus menyatukan bibir mereka. Saling mengungkapkan betapa dalamnya cinta mereka satu sama lain. Mereka tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekeliling yang mungkin menyaksikannya sambil memberi berbagai pendapat dalam hati. Apapun pendapat mereka, 2 insan tersebut tak peduli. Mereka terlalu terlelap satu sama lain. Tak kan ada yang memisahkan mereka kecuali…

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!!" panggil seseorang dari jauh.

Cepat-cepat Ichigo dan Rukia menghentikan adegan ciuman mereka. Muka mereka berdua sudah menyamai tomat. Tak lama kemudian nampaklah Orihime dengan Uryuu di belakangnya.

"I-Inoue?!" seru Rukia kaget. "Ah, apa kabar?" Rukia mencoba bersikap seperti biasa. Begitu pula Ichigo.

"Baik, kok!" jawab Orihime dengan ceria seperti biasa. "Oya, baru kemana, nih?"

"Uuh, dari bioskop. Nonton film," kata Ichigo.

"Semua orang juga tahu kalau bioskop itu tempatnya nonton film, Kurosaki," komentar Uryuu. Ichigo nyengir kutu. Rukia hanya geleng-geleng.

"Oh ya, hari ini aku dan Ishida-kun mau ke Seireitei dan menginap beberapa hari di sana. Kebetulan beberapa hari ke depan sekolah libur, kan?" celetuk Orihime. "Kurosaki-kun dan Kuchiki-san mau ikut?"

Ichigo menelan ludah. _Kalau gue ke sana, berarti harus menemui Toshiro…_ Ichigo menggigit bibirnya. "Nggak, deh. Aku nggak ikut. Beberapa hari ini aku dan Rukia ada rencana. Iya, kan, Rukia?"

Rukia kaget dengan jawaban Ichigo tadi. _Ichigo… Kau…_ "Mm, iya."

"Lho? Kurosaki-kun nggak mau jenguk Toshiro-kun?" tanya Orihime dengan raut wajah _innocent_.

Pertanyaan ini seperti halilintar di siang bolong bagi Ichigo. Semuanya memang sudah tahu dengan hubungan Ichigo dan Hitsugaya (kecuali Soutaichou). Orihime yang sejak dulu menyukai Ichigo pun pelan-pelan mundur dan mengalah. Bukan karena dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Hitsugaya untuk merebut hati Ichigo. Tapi, karena dia merasa akan lebih baik kalau Hitsugaya yang bersama Ichigo. Lagi pula dia tidak enak. Masa dia menyukai pacar temannya sendiri? Seumur hidup Orihime tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan temannya. Selain itu, menurutnya Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sangat cocok.

Jodoh tak akan lari kemana. Orihime selalu merenungi kata-kata itu untuk menghibur diri. Sebagai gantinya, dia sekarang berpacaran dengan Uryuu. Walau agak canggung pada awalnya. Tapi, sekarang mereka sudah bisa beradaptasi satu sama lain. Dan perlu diakui, mereka sangat cocok.

"Oi, Kurosaki! Kenapa bengong begitu?" celetuk Uryuu membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo yang tengah dilanda syok.

"…nggak…" jawab Ichigo.

"Eh?" Orihime kaget. "Kurosaki-kun yakin? Toshiro-kun gimana?"

"A-aku udah nggak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi sama dia!" kata Ichigo. "Sudah ya! Ayo, Rukia! Kita pergi!" Dengan langkah lebar Ichigo berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Orihime dan Uryuu yang syok di tempat juga Rukia yang tertunduk.

"A-ah, sudah dulu ya, Inoue! Ishida! Titip salam buat Renji dan Nii-sama!" kata Rukia yang lalu buru-buru menyusul Ichigo.

Orihime tertunduk. "T-ti-tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi…??" Dia menelan ludah. "Berarti Kurosaki-kun dan Toshiro-kun… putus…??"

Uryuu merangkul Orihime dan mengelus-elus pundaknya. "Kurosaki pasti punya alasannya."

Orihime mulai terisak. "T-tapi… ke-kenapa? Me-mereka cocok, kan? Tapi kenapa… putus?" kata Orihime di sela-sela tangisannya. "Ka-kasihan Toshiro-kun."

Uryuu memeluk Orihime. Dibiarkannya kekasihnya itu menangis di dadanya. "Ssh… Sudah… Tak apa-apa. Sekarang ayo kita ke tempat Urahara-san. Dia pasti sudah menunggu kita, kan?" kata Uryuu mencoba menghibur Orihime. "Ayo, kalau di Seireitei, kita pasti bisa menghibur Hitsugaya. Kau mau itu, kan?"

"Mmm…" Orihime menghapus air matanya. "I-iya."

* * *

Tik! Tik!! Tik!!!

Di ruang laboratorium itu hanya bisa terdengar suara jemari yang tengah mengetik di atas keyboard komputer. Ini sudah hari ke-4 semenjak kejadian itu. Hitsugaya berhasil tidak tidur selama 4 hari. Namun, manusia pasti ada batasnya. Orang pasti membutuhkan tidur. Kalau dia tidak tidur, itu artinya dia sama saja ingin bunuh diri. Yohachi paham sekali hal itu.

"Huaaaaah!!" Yohachi menguap lebar. Dia memang sudah 3 hari berturut-turut kerja lembur. Berusaha keras meneliti benda apa yang dimasukkan ke tubuh kaptennya. "Sialan! Sudah 4 hari! Taichou pasti sudah sampai batasnya!"

Yohachi membaca kembali hasil penelitiannya. _Hmm, mungkin memang harus minta sedikit bantuan ke Mayuri atau Unohana-taichou… Jadi aku harus mengumumkan tentang hal ini ke Soutaichou hari ini? Waduh, gimana ntar reaksi mereka ya?_

Dengan malas Yohachi bangkit dari kursinya. Dia mulai merenggangkan sendi dan ototnya yang kaku. Di sambarnya hasil penelitian yang sudah dia print dan berjalan keluar dari laboratoriumnya. Setelah menutup pintu dan menguncinya, Yohachi berjalan menelusuri koridor divisi 10 untuk menemui Hitsugaya yang mungkin sudah terlihat seperti zombie karena tidak tidur 1 detik pun selama 4 hari.

_Kalo nggak salah, taichou ada di kamar… _Yohachi bershunpo ke kamar kaptennya. "Taichou!! Konnichi wa!" serunya begitu membuka pintu. Tapi, suasana hening langsung menyambutnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari keningnya. Tak lama Zutto datang.

"Oi, Yohachi! Nengokin taichou ya? Kenapa diem aja di depan pintu? Masuk aja, taichou dari kemarin-kemarin di sana, kok!" kata Zutto yang tampaknya sedang membawakan makan siang Hitsugaya.

Yohachi langsung meraih kerah baju Zutto. "Bodoh!! Taichou menghilang!"

"Huh? Hah?!! Mustahil!!" jerit Zutto. "Barusan juga taichou minta dibeliin nasi kare pedas dan semangka buat makan siang!"

Yohachi kontan menyeret Zutto ke dalam kamar Hitsugaya. "Nih, lihat!! Hyorinmaru juga nggak ada! Ini pertanda buruk! Jangan-jangan taichou tadi ketiduran lalu…" Kata-kata Yohachi terputus.

Muka Zutto pucat. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur dari menggigit bibirnya. Seakan-akan ingin memastikan ini mimpi atau memang kenyataan. Suasana hening. Beruntung otak Yohachi langsung bekerja.

"Bagaimana pun caranya, kita harus menemukan taichou sebelum terjadi korban!" kata Yohachi sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "Zutto! Telpon Matsumoto! Beritahu dia tentang hal ini!! Aku pergi duluan!!"

Zutto mengangguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya sementara Yohachi sudah bershunpo pergi. Dia juga ikut bershunpo keluar, tapi arahnya berlawanan dengan Yohachi. Sambil bershunpo, dia memainkan tombol di ponselnya. Segera dia tekan tombol _call_ setelah memasukkan nomor ponsel Matsumoto. Tak berapa lama, bunyi sambungan telepon berganti dengan suara orang.

_"Ya, Matsumoto yang seksi, cute, cantik, dan smart disini?"_

Zutto sweatdrop mendengar sambutan Matsumoto. PD banget! "Mmm, fukutaichou, ini aku, Zutto!"

_"Oh, ada apa, Zutto-chan?"_

Zutto makin sweatdrop. "Fukutaichou! Gawat! Taichou tertidur!! Dan dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa Hyorinmaru!!" kata Zutto _to the point_. Tentu saja hal ini membuat Matsumoto mengeluarkan teriakan yang mengguncang dunia.

_"APA?!! YANG BENER?!! BAIKLAH, AKU AKAN SEGERA BANTU CARI!!" _

Pip! Sambungan terputus tanpa menghiraukan Zutto yang sedang dilanda tuli re-manent.

* * *

"Huah… Hari ini panas ya?" keluh Ikkaku. Cowok berkepala plontos itu tampak sedang asyik nongkrong di gardu keamanan. Di sampingnya ada Hisagi dan Renji. Juga sama-sama kepanasan seperti Ikkaku.

"Huff, iya, nih! Rasanya gue mau meleleh!" imbuh Renji. "Yang nggak punya rambut aja kepanasan! Apalagi yang punya rambut kayak gue!"

Ikkaku merasa Renji sedang menyinggung dirinya. "Hah? Elo ngomong apa, Renji?"

"Oh, nggak, kok!"

Hisagi menghela nafas. "Hmm, bagaimana kalau kita minum sake? Ku traktir, deh!"

"Yang bener? Sip, dah! Yuk!!" sahut Ikkaku bersemangat kembali.

"Wuih! Lagi kaya, bro?" tanya Renji sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Hisagi. Hisagi menyeringai dengan percaya diri. Lalu 3 orang itu berjalan beriringan menuju kedai sake favorit mereka. Namun langkah mereka tiba-tiba dihalangi oleh seseorang berperawakan kecil dihadapan mereka.

"Lho? Hitsugaya-taichou?" celetuk Hisagi. Sosok yang dipanggil itu menoleh. Zanpakuto kapten itu sudah lepas dari sarung pedangnya. Yang paling membuat nyali 3 orang itu ciut adalah saat melihat darah jelas menempel di ujung pedang. Tapi, sebuah pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan ada tepat dihadapan kapten itu.

Di hadapan Hitsugaya ada sekitar 15 orang shinigami berpangkat rendah bergelimpangan bersimbah darah. 3 cowok bertubuh besar itu terbelalak kaget. Ini bukan mimpi, kan? Tapi, mengapa kapten yang paling setia di Seireitei membunuh para shinigami lainnya?

"H-Hi-Hitsugaya-taichou! A-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!" tanya Renji.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Hitsugaya langsung berlari menyerang Renji, Hisagi, dan Ikkaku. Dengan sigap 3 orang itu menyiagakan zanpakutounya. Pedang Renji dan Hitsugaya bertemu. Hisagi langsung menghantamkan Kazeshini ke atas Hyorinmaru. Membuat Hyorinmaru terjepit diantara Zabimaru dan Kazeshini. Saat Ikkaku akan melancarkan serangan, Hitsugaya berbisik.

"Soten ni zase… Hyorinmaru…"

Mata Renji terbelalak. "Ga-ga-"

Setelah itu Renji, Hisagi, dan Ikkaku tak ingat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Hari mulai gelap. Pemandangan mentari senja yang indah kini mulai berubah menjadi pemandangan yang gelap. Melihat hal itu, Yohachi semakin mempercepat gerakannya melompati satu atap ke atap lain untuk menemukan kaptennya. Keringat mengucur dari dahinya. Yohachi melirik ke bawah, sebuah pemandangan mengejutkan dirinya.

"Hisagi!! Renji!! Ikkaku!!" teriak Yohachi. Dia langsung melompat ke tanah dan berlari menuju tempat terkaparnya 3 orang itu. Dia mendekati Hisagi. "Kenapa kalian?!"

"U-uuh… Hitsugaya-taichou…" erang Hisagi kesakitan. "E-entah mengapa… d-dia… menyerang kami…"

Yohachi terbelalak. Kini pandangannya menuju sosok shinigami lainnya yang terkapar di sekitar Renji, Hisagi, dan Ikkaku. _Gawat, sudah sebegini banyak yang terserang…!! _pikir Yohachi.

"A-apa yang sebenarnya… terjadi… Yohachi…??" tanya Renji yang berusaha bangkit. Ikkaku juga berusaha bersandar ke dinding.

"Kalian jangan bergerak! Kalian akan ku kirim ke divisi 4 secepatnya!" kata Yohachi sambil berdiri. Wujud zanpakuto Nikazemaru mulai muncul digenggaman tangannya. Dengan tenang Yohachi melepaskan sarung pedangnya. 3 cowok itu kaget.

"D-di-dikirim…??" heran Ikkaku.

"J-jangan bilang kalau…" sambung Hisagi gemetaran. Renji syok ditempat.

"Heyaaaaaah!! Lawan gravitasi, Nikazemaru!!!" teriak Yohachi. Angin kencang langsung datang. Saking kuatnya, Renji, dkk. sampai ikut terbawa terbang. Shinigami lainnya yang terkapar tak jauh dari mereka juga terangkat. "Yak! Selamat menikmati perjalanan terbang kalian! Nikazemaru, take off!!"

**"HUWAAAAAAA!!!"** Angin kuat yang membuat Renji, dkk. melayang itu langsung kembali bertiup dan membawa mereka terbang ke divisi 4. Setelah melihat mereka terbang menjauh menuju divisi 4 dengan Nikazemaru, Yohachi kembali meneruskan 'perburuannya.'

Kembali ke tempat Uryuu dan Orihime yang sudah sampai di Seireitei. Saat itu hari sudah malam. Sejoli itu beriringan menuju divisi 10. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat ruangan kantor itu kosong. Padahal biasanya disitu masih ada Hitsugaya yang berkutat dengan tugas, Zutto yang asyik membaca buku, Yohachi yang sibuk menyelesaikan manganya (dikejar _deadline_), dan Matsumoto yang asyik tiduran di sofa. Namun, sekarang ruangan itu kosong tak ada orang. Bahkan lampu belum dinyalakan.

"Hmm, lampu sampai belum dinyalakan. Berarti mereka keluar dari sini sekitar tadi siang," kata Uryuu sambil menyalakan lampu. "Kemana ya, mereka?"

"Uh, mungkin sedang keluar untuk makan malam?" tebak Orihime. "Mungkin mereka sedang ingin makan malam bersama disuatu tempat?"

"Mungkin saja," jawab Uryuu. "Tapi, lihat!" Uryuu menunjuk ke arah tumpukan kertas tugas di meja. "Mana mungkin Hitsugaya-taichou meninggalkan tugasnya? Dia pasti lebih memilih untuk tidak makan malam daripada meninggalkan tugasnya, kan?"

Orihime mengganguk. "Uuh, iya juga. Toshiro-kun yang rajin dan disiplin nggak mungkin begitu…" gumamnya. "Ah, bagaimana kalau kita mengunjungi tempat Abarai-san dulu? Siapa tahu nanti kita papasan dengan mereka!"

"Baiklah, ayo."

Mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri jalanan Seireitei yang gelap sambil bergandengan tangan. Sekarang mereka sudah tidak malu lagi untuk bergandengan tangan ataupun berciuman layaknya sepasang kekasih. Dulunya, sih, mereka masih malu. Tapi, akhirnya menjadi terbiasa. Dan mereka menikmati itu. Orihime perlahan mulai melupakan cintanya pada Ichigo.

Memang, tidak semuanya bisa terlupakan. Cinta tak akan bisa menghilang semudah itu. Tapi, Orihime selalu ingat. Dia sudah mendapatkan Uryuu. Dan dia sudah merasa sangat bahagia bersamanya. Jadi, dia tidak boleh serakah dengan terus ngotot untuk bersama Ichigo. Itulah yang selalu dipikirkan Orihime.

"Ah! Bukannya itu Toshiro-kun?" kata Orihime sambil menunjuk ke arah sosok kecil yang sedang berdiri bermandikan cahaya bulan itu. "Hei, Toshiro-kun!!! Lama tidak jumpa!! Apa kabar?" teriak Orihime pada Hitsugaya. Orihime pun berlari mendekati Hitsugaya. Uryuu mau tak mau mengikuti kekasihnya itu.

Hitsugaya menoleh. Tatapannya kosong. Hal itu membuat sejoli itu kaget. Tapi, sebelum mereka sembuh dari rasa syoknya, Hitsugaya sudah mengayunkan Hyorinmaru ke arah mereka.

"To-Toshiro-kun?!! Ah, saten kesshun! Aku tolak!" Orihime langsung membuat perisai pelindung dari Shun-shun Rikka.

Trang!! Hyorinmaru bertemu dengan perisai itu. Uryuu segera memunculkan senjata Quincy-nya. "Ada apa dengan anda, Hitsugaya-taichou?!! Ini kami!"

"Toshiro-kun!! Ini aku! Orihime!!" teriak Orihime. "Ah!!" Orihime terpental ke belakang. Uryuu cepat-cepat menolongnya. Hitsugaya berlari untuk mengayunkan pedangnya kembali. Orihime kembali membuat perisai.

"Tahan semampumu, Orihime," kata Uryuu menyemangati Orihime. "Aku akan memikirkan sesuatu."

"H-hai, Uryuu!" balas Orihime. Oya, jangan kaget. Karena sudah jadian, mereka sekarang saling memanggil dengan nama kecil.

Uryuu mengamati Hitsugaya yang terus menyerang membabi-buta. _Gerakannya aneh… Matanya setengah terbuka dan tatapannya kosong… Seperti sedang dikuasai sesuatu… dikendalikan… Iya, seperti sedang dikendalikan oleh sesuatu…!! _pikir Uryuu. "Orihime, aku akan mengalihkan perhatiannya! Lalu sergap Hitsugaya-taichou dengan Shun'o dan Ayame!" kata Uryuu.

"Shun'o dan Ayame? Soten kishun?? K-kenapa, Uryuu?" tanya Orihime bingung.

"Sepertinya dia sedang dikendalikan oleh sesuatu. Bukannya saat kejadian Bount itu kau bisa mengeluarkan boneka seorang bount yang dapat mengendalikan orang, kan? Mungkin itu bisa berfungsi juga untuk kali ini!" terang Uryuu.

"B-baiklah!" jawab Orihime. Dia menghilangkan perisainya dan berlari. Hitsugaya berniat mengejarnya, namun panah dari Uryuu menghujaninya. Dengan cekatan Hitsugaya menghindar. Hitsugaya menoleh ke arah Uryuu yang sudah bersiap dan siaga dengan alat panah Quincy-nya.

Uryuu menarik anak panahnya. "Ayo, Hitsugaya-taichou. Kita lakukan pertarungan antar laki-laki."

Hitsugaya menyiapkan Hyorinmaru. Dia berlari sambil mengacungkan pedangnya. Uryuu dengan gesit menghindar dan melepaskan anak panahnya. Hitsugaya melompat ke belakang lalu kembali berlari maju begitu seluruh anak panah menancap di tanah. Uryuu membidik Hyorinmaru. Segera dia lepas anak panahnya saat Hitsugaya makin mendekat.

Siut! Trang!!

Hyorinmaru terpental jauh dari genggaman Hitsugaya. Pedang itu langsung menancap di tanah tak jauh dari situ. Orihime langsung menyergap Hitsugaya dari belakang. Hitsugaya meronta-ronta. Orihime memeluknya makin erat.

"Soten kishun!! Aku tolak!!" kata Orihime. Cahaya orange memancar mengelilingi Orihime dan Hitsugaya. Mata Hitsugaya terbelalak sebentar. Lalu lama-lama tatapan kosong itu berubah menjadi kembali mata hijau Hitsugaya yang jernih dan berkilau.

"I-Inoue…??" kata Hitsugaya pelan.

"Toshiro-kun." Orihime bernafas lega lalu tersenyum ke arah kapten kecil yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik itu. Uryuu berdiri di samping Orihime turut lega.

"…terima kasih…" ucap Hitsugaya yang lalu pelan-pelan menutup matanya. Nafasnya mulai teratur dan rileks. Orihime tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Hitsugaya. Uryuu merangkul pundak Orihime, ikut tersenyum. Lalu diciumnya pipi kekasihnya.

"Kau hebat, Orihime," puji Uryuu.

"Ah, tidak…" Pipi Orihime memerah. Dia kembali mengamati Hitsugaya yang sedang tidur itu. _Wah, Toshiro-kun benar-benar manis dan imut… Lucunya…_

"Wah, sweet… Kalian kelihatan kayak sebuah keluarga," komentar seseorang yang sedang berjongkok di atap. Orihime dan Uryuu langsung memerah dan mendongak ke atas untuk melihat siapa orang itu.

"Ro-Rokukyuu-san?!" jerit sejoli itu.

"Hei! Sudah ku bilang panggil aku 'Yohachi'!!" balas Yohachi. "Aku nggak suka dipanggil 'Rokukyuu'!!" Yohachi melompat dan mendarat dengan sempurna di tanah. "Aneh."

"Eh? Apanya yang aneh, Roku-eh-Yohachi-san?!" Orihime segera meralat panggilannya kepada Yohachi begitu diberi death glare.

"Taichou diberi benda aneh ke dalam tubuhnya. Dia akan otomatis menyerang orang begitu dia tidur. Tapi, kok, dia nggak menyerang ya? Sekarang dia tidur, kan?"

Uryuu angkat bicara. "Mungkin itu karena soten kishun-nya Orihime?"

Yohachi mengangguk. "Ya, mungkin saja. Dengan kekuatan 'menolak' Orihime, mungkin bisa menghentikan efeknya beberapa saat. Sekitar 3-4 jam. Lumayanlah," kata Yohachi. "Kita bisa tenang untuk sementara waktu."

"Memangnya Orihime tidak akan bisa mengeluarkan benda itu?" tanya Uryuu.

Yohachi menggeleng. "Sudah ku teliti. Tapi, sepertinya benda itu sudah dibuat agar tidak bisa dikeluarkan semudah itu."

Tanpa sadar Orihime mengeratkan pelukannya ke kapten kecil itu. "Kasihan, Toshiro-kun… Pertama Kurosaki… lalu…" Mata Orihime berkaca-kaca, tapi Uryuu segera menenangkannya. Dengan sabar dan telaten, dia mengelus-elus rambut kekasihnya. Yohachi kaget.

"Jadi beneran Ichigo putus dengan taichou?!" katanya.

Uryuu mengangkat bahu sambil tetap menenangkan Orihime. "Entahlah, tapi sebelum kami kemari, kami melihat dia bersama Kuchiki-san… mmm, ciuman…"

_Ciuman?!! Ciuman, katanya?!!_ Yohachi mengepalkan tangannya. Matanya menyiratkan kebencian. Dia berusaha meredam kemarahannya dengan menggigit bibirnya. _Dasar cowok kurang ajar!! Masih beruntung kau karena taichou memaafkanmu! Kalau tidak, sudah ku pastikan kau tinggal nama!_

* * *

**Divisi 1**

"Benarkah begitu?"

"Hai, Soutaichou."

Saat itu sedang diadakan rapat darurat mengenai keadaan Hitsugaya. Yohachi menghadap sebagai pembicara. Matsumoto, Zutto, Orihime, dan Uryuu sibuk menjaga Hitsugaya di divisi 4 sementara Yohachi menghadap.

"Astaga…" kata Ukitake dan Unohana kaget.

Kyoraku menurunkan sedikit topinya. "Yare, yare… Malang benar tensai kita ini."

Soi Fong, Kenpachi, dan Sajin memberi tatapan ikut berduka cita. Mayuri nampak tertarik untuk meneliti benda yang masuk ke tubuh kapten kecil itu. Byakuya seperti biasa… tetap tak berekspresi…

"Baiklah kalau begitu," kata Soutaichou. "Kurung Hitsugaya-taichou ke dalam sel penjara dengan reiatsu tersegel!"

"A-apa?!!" jerit Yohachi. "Hei!! Tidak bisa begitu!!"

"Benar, Yama-jii! Mana bisa kita melakukan hal tersebut kepada tensai kebanggaan kita? Iya, kan, Shiro?" kata Kyoraku. Ukitake mengangguk sependapat.

"Ya benar!! Harusnya bocah itu diserahkan ke laboratoriumku untuk percobaan!" kata Mayuri ikutan protes.

"Itu aku malah tambah tidak setuju!!" seru Yohachi sambil menunjuk Mayuri. "Oya, dan taichou bukan 'bocah', ilmuwan gila!!"

"Hah?! Siapa yang kau bilang wajah hancur, ilmuwan amatir?!"

"Gue nggak amatir!!"

"Benarkah? Hah, akui saja hal itu."

"Kau…!!"

"Sudah! Cukup!!" teriak Soutaichou sambil menghentakkan Ryuujin Jakka. Soi Fong langsung menenangkan Yohachi sedangkan Kenpachi menahan Mayuri. "Keputusanku mutlak!!" ujar Soutaichou lagi.

Yohachi menoleh ke Soutaichou. "Tapi, Soutaichou-"

"Bahkan pembuat obat terbaik sepertimu tak bisa membuatkan penawarnya. Jadi ini satu-satunya jalan," kata Soutaichou. "Kita tak bisa hanya membiarkan hal ini terjadi. Kita tidak bisa hanya membiarkan Hitsugaya-taichou tidur lalu membangunkannya. Selain membuang waktu, itu juga menyiksa Hitsugaya-taichou sendiri. Dia jadi tak bisa tidur. Bila reiatsunya di segel dan dia dikurung di penjara, pasti lebih baik. Kau paham, Rokukyuu?"

Kepala Yohachi tertunduk. "Hai, Soutaichou…"

"Dan bila hal ini terus berlangsung hingga tidak bisa dikendalikan. Maka kita terpaksa melakukan'nya'," lanjut Soutaichou.

"'nya'?" tanya Sajin.

Soutaichou memasang muka serius. **"…eksekusi…!!"**

* * *

Ruangan besar itu dikelilingi dengan tembok bercat putih bersih. Di tengah ruangan itu ada sebuah kursi tahta dengan seseorang di atasnya. Pria yang duduk di atas kursi tahta itu menyeruput teh di dalam mug putihnya. Didalam ruangan itu ada 13 orang termasuk dirinya. 10 orang duduk dengan rapi mengelilingi meja panjang dihadapan pria itu. Dan 2 orang lainnya dengan setia ada disampingnya.

Pria itu meletakkan mugnya. Dia tersenyum ke arah anak buahnya itu.

"Nah, mari kita selesaikan ini…" desis pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah… Aizen Sousuke…

"Yaa… Tentu saja, Aizen-sama! Anda tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan usahaku," kata orang yang disamping Aizen. Orang yang tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum menyeringai, Ichimaru Gin.

Aizen tersenyum dan melayangkan pandangannya ke Espada-nya. "Ah, sebelum itu, Gin. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dulu dengan kapten kecil kita yang sangat manis itu?" Senyum Aizen semakin melebar. "Ya, ini saatnya kita untuk bermain boneka salju…"

* * *

"_Love isn't the base of happiness, but without love is the base of sadness."_

_= Cinta itu bukanlah sumber kebahagian, tapi ketiadaan cinta adalah sumber derita =_

**= TO BE CONTINUE =**

* * *

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Fuh~!! Akhirnya jadi panjangan dikit~!!" (menyeka keringat dengan lega) "Oh ya, bagaimana adegan IchiRuki-nya? Mmm, gue ngetiknya dengan tangan kaku! Gile~!! Nggak bisa!! Harusnya yang ciuman tu Ichi ma Hitsu!!! **AAARGH~!!!**" (gila)

Hi-chan : (sweatdrop) "Dasar…"

Matsumoto : "T-taichou… mau dieksekusi?!! Lagi?!!" (A/N : ehem, dulu, kan, di DiamondDust Rebellion Hitsu juga mau dieksekusi?) (pingsan)

Zutto : "Ma-Matsumoto-fukutaichou!!" (panik)

Orihime : "A-aku sama Ishida-kun…??" (blush)

Uryuu : "………" (nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa)

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Yup!! Soalnya aku lumayan mendukung pair IshiHime!"

Hitsugaya : "Katanya elo mau ujian… Kok, malah dengan santainya update fic?! Harusnya elo ikutan les atau apalah!"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Habis lagi nganggur! Lagipula aku sampai saat ini nggak ikutan les apa-apa! Males! Mending belajar ndiri dirumah."

Ichigo : "Gue kesannya jadi jahat banget di fic ini…"

Hi-chan : "Emang, soalnya aku dan 'mas'ku nggak suka sama elo!"

Rukia : "Elo suka IchiHitsu tapi nggak suka Ichigo?"

4869fans-nikazemaru : "Dulu benci banget, sekarang gue nggak benci-benci amat! Oh ya, akhir-akhir ini aku lagi bokek pulsa, jadi maaf ya karena SMS-nya nggak dibales!" (membungkuk) "Dan juga, akhir-akhir ini gue mood banget ngetik!! Yeah!! Yuhuuy~!! My laptop, I'm coming~!!"

Yohachi : "Yeah!!! Sekian dari kami!!"

All : **"Don't forget to leave a review!!"**


End file.
